westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunsgrove
"The final kingdom lies to the west, forever split. One kingdom is two."- Felis Scroll.Beyond the Western Deep: The Prologue, Page 11 Sunsgrove is the only kingdom that serves as a homeland to more than one race at the same time.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12 It is jointly ruledBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5 by both a Lutren and a Tamian ruler.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5- Alex's Commentary The Lutren patrol the coasts, where they must constantly fight off Polcan attacks.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12 The Tamian scout the depths of the Western Deep, aiming to keep the Treewalkers from getting to their capital city of Terria.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary History Before Sunsgrove was formed, the Lutren and the Tamian did not get along. The Tamian looked down upon the scattered Lutren, seeing them as inferior,Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary because they were land-bound creaturesIntermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary and desired their land,Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary while some Lutren discounted the Tamian creation myth, claiming that the Tamian god also came from the sea, but fled to the Western Deep because he could not handle the sea's glory, which caused much tension between the two races.Intermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary Then the Polcan first attacked Sunsgrove's western coasts during the warBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary in 2E:98Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary and that invasion led to the alliance between the Lutren and the TamianBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary and was one of the major events that led to the signing of the Treaty of CenolauBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21- Alex's Comment: January 29, 2014, 2:08 pm seventy years ago.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56- Alex's Comment: April 6, 2013, 12:38 am A few years after Sunsgrove was united, but before the Treaty of Cenolau was signed, the Canid came to Sunsgrove for help, claiming the Ermehn intended to invade Sunsgrove. Sunsgrove believed the Canid and helped them fight the Ermehn. Captain Kenosh claims that the Canid lied to Sunsgrove to get them to fight the Ermehn, and that Sunsgrove didn’t realize the truth until many innocent Ermehn were dead. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12 The Canid say that Sunsgrove’s intervention was the only thing that kept the Canid from being destroyed by Sratha’s armies.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 43 The Sunsgrove-Canid alliance drove the Ermehn from Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 43- Alex’s Commentary Geography Sunsgrove has two capitals- Terria and Lutra.The World It is about a ten to twelve day's journey between the two cities.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 26- Alex's Commentary While the journey is safe for skilled warriors, most travelers require an armed escort to ensure a safe arrival at their destination.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 26- Alex's Comment: September 4, 2012 at 8:19 AM The River Verodun marks the Sunsgrove-Aisling border, but due to its many tributaries, the experienced traveler knows to watch the thinning of the trees- when one has left the deep woods, they have entered Aislng and vice versa.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 2 The Tamian seat of power, Terria, is nestled in the Western Deep.The World 'Topography' Lutra, the Lutren capital, is on the coast.The World There are farmlands just outside the capital. To the east of these farmlands lies Lake Verodun.The Mark There are many rock pillar carvings that retain most of their natural shape but have been given stylized Lutren faces, limbs and tribal designs. These carvings extend a ways into the forest, only they are carved like Tamian there. Intermission: Week 2 File:Lutra_Terrain_Aerial.png File:Lutra_Terrain.png Notable Locations * Terria * Western Deep * Lutra * Verodun River * Lake Verodun Climate Winters in Sunsgrove are capable of freezing still bodies to water to five inches thick in LutraKobbers: Felt like making a wintry BWD doodle for christmasBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 and creating snowdrifts up to a Canid's chest in Terria.The Land's End Biodiversity Lutren forests have palm trees that have the shape of a cyprus tree, but bear coconuts.Intermission: Week 2 Going inland brings one to a Tamian forest.Intermission: Week 2 Tamian forests have Treewalkers lurking in their depths.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary Demographics The two races have a closely intertwined society, as such, Lutren are often seen in Terria, and Tamian are often seen in Lutra.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 26- Alex's Comment: September 4, 2012 at 8:19 AM Canid and Vulpin have been spotted in the Land's End Tavern in Terria.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter One: Page 41 There’s a sizable Vulpin population in Sunsgrove that prefer the forests to the desert. Some of these Vulpin have adopted Tamian or Lutren dress styles, but others, such as Mitra, wear Nessian garb to preserve their Vulpin heritage.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2- Alex’s Commentary Politics Sunsgrove has two rulers- one Tamian, one Lutren. The Tamian monarch handles Tamian affairs, while the Lutren ruler takes care of Lutren affairs. However, anything that affects all of Sunsgrove requires the two leaders to come to a joint decision. The current rulers are King Dabheid of Terria and Queen Sorcha of Lutra.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5- Alex's Commentary Sunsgrove is currently in an alliance with Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 19 If Aisling is attacked, Sunsgrove must send aid.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21 Sunsgrove has embassies in all three of the other nations.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17- Alex's Commentary In Nessa, there is at least one diplomat.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44 Economics Sunsgrove produces two currencies- Tamian amber drops, which is shaped and graded by expert craftsmenSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 3 and Lutren pearl flakes.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23- Alex's Commentary Trivia * The name 'Sunsgrove' and the alliance between the Lutren and the Tamian is a reference to the Redwall series. 'Sungrove' follows the pattern set by Redwall places such as Mossflower and Loamhedge. Also in Redwall, the squirrels and the otters are closely affiliated, and it is frequent to see them tag-team throughout the series. References Category:Places Category:Lutren Category:Tamian